Itsumademo boku no kotora
by Parsefielle
Summary: When a young Oshuu lord is left stranded at the park, he immediately decides he wants to keep his new friend; a young Yukimura...as a pet! Set in modern time.


Itsumademo boku no kotora

---

Ehehehe. This is set in the modern time if you're wonderin', fellas. Masamune is so demanding and over-protective! I can't wait to start on the second chapter! I'm aiming for only 2-3 tops (shot)

MasaYuki, childhood pairing. This might be a prologue story to another one!

---

* * *

If there was one thing the young boy did not like, it was being ignored. With the sand in between his toes and fingers, he grimaced at the terrible feeling it gave off. The feeling of making a sand castle; (or anything in particular,) alone. Dirty, gritty and irritating, The children, far away on the play ground with their petty laughter and sing-song games only angered him, annoyed him and made him feel trapped. He leered at them with his one steel blue eye and mashed up his newest creation in the sand--some kind of animal he could not yet identify.

He could not go home bcause he merely did not know where to start and how to get there. That caretaker just _had_ to go on an errand miraculously conjured up so _suddenly_ by his father. How ironic. This was his day to spend with Kojuurou and his father suddenly has an errand to pull out from behind his ass. Masamune bit down on his lip to try and stop himself from yelling out loud.

Don't cry or else those women sitting at the benches will start whispering again. Don't scream or else those damn kids will start gossiping.

They're all stupid. Stupid.

A while back he had insisted upon playing with them as soon as he was dropped off. As usual, his father was in a hurry to attend to much more...important matters. Like his brother or absent mother. It had become so fluent that the young heir to a strong family cared little for it any more. Attention. Bah.

The children were hesitant of him, wary of the one-eyed brunette who was lovely on the outside. But that temperment. "Play with me" he demanded and as soon as they had the chance, they retreated once his back was turned. Those who resided, jeered and asked rude questions.

"Where's your eye? Did your parents ditch you? Why are you such a meanie-bossy head?"  
And now he was here, secluded in a sand lot as parents aside baby-strollers gossiped on their park benches and younger children murmured profound rumours of him. Either to protect himself from them or to keep those intruding questions away; he did not know. All he wanted was for those voices to go away...!

_"Do you think he's a monster?"_

_"Where do you think his parents are?"_

_"I think he eats girls"_

_"Uwwaaah! He's scary!"_

Yet another sand creation, unknown to man, was crushed underneath his hands. The sand tore away from him as he lifted his shaking hands once more, only to pulverise what was left with soft grunts and racked breathing. The children grimaced and started to step away, even leave. Masamune didn't care. He didn't need them--in fact, he wanted them gone. If he was older, he'd ask Kojuurou to kill them all, then they'd be sorry. They would **all** be sorry and see how cool he was.

But..

He was **not** older, Kojuurou **wasn't** here and they still thought he ate girls. He sniffed. No. I'm not weak. I'm not weak like them. I'm strong and I can live through this. So don't you dare cry. He meekly rubbed his eye, flinching when he realized there was sand still caked to his hands. He cursed out loud, something a kid his age was not allowed to do (in which resulted in some of the mothers who started to move away from him). The pain of little gritty sand in your eye as a child was of course, terrifying and very excruxiating.

Masamune wanted to cry. This was all Kojuurou's fault, he thought to himself, bringing his feeble and shaking body to it's feet. He was still trying to rub the dirt from his one eye, tears slipping down his cheeks. He didn't want to lose this eye too; the thought of running around with two eyepatches! If only that damned butler hadn't agreed upon his stupid father's command, everything would be so much better now, he cried. They would have gone on the swings, played together and Masamune would get Kojuurou to kill all of these lowly people who spoke terribly of him!

If only...if only...

The burning of the sand made him want to flail around, hit someone and something--attention. He wanted someone to get this pain away, to hold him and tell him if he was alright. For something so little, he sure seemed desperate. That was, until he felt someone's hands on his own. They were warm and small, soft and gentle as they tried to pry away his own from his eye. Masamune hiccupped and whimpered. Who was it? He earnestly yet slowly removed his hand from face, only to see something absolutely breath-taking.

Two eyes the color of chocolate peered up at him, full of curiousity and the slightest hint of worry. They were warm and very large, Masamune thought to himself and he suddenly felt lost in those eyes. All the pain was suddenly a second importance. The little boy also had brown hair like him, except it was lighter in shade and looked much more full, soft like a puppies' fur.

And before the young one-eyed dragon had the chance to inpect those lips, they moved on their own.

"What's wrong?" the voice startled Masamune. It was soft, but held liveliness. The boy looked up at him, now very sheepish. He was proably thinking he did something wrong, as his feet shuffled from undrneath him and he lowered his chin. Masamune had to admit--if his eyes weren't glazed over with tears and he wasn't sniffling any more, he would have enveloped the boy in his arms and abducted him right on the spot.

The boy looked up at him again, his eyes now holding a little bit more confidence and slight irritance from being ignored. "You were rubbing your eyes and you were crying. Are you okay?"

Masamune suddenly remembered there was meant to be dirt in his eye. He blinked that one eye and looked at the boy. "I'm okay..." he muttered. How come he was so small yet so brave, this kid? Masamune had to admit, he looked slightly younger than him--but damn, he was puny! If allowed, the young master would have wanted to pick him up and carry him around, bridal style. He was so cute...

But then again...why was he here? Was he dared into talking to him by those other brats? Was he stupid? He probably thought HE was stupid. Masamune didn't like the assumptions and paranoia so he wanted to ask this kid himself.

He frowned down at this kid and beckoned with a tilt of his chin. "Why're you over here? Shouldn't you be playing with the others?" his voice was cold and he wanted to slap himself for such a curt demand after this boy was so nice towards him so far.

The boy looked like as if he had been stung on the bottom or smacked with a paddle. Those big brown eyes now held sorrow and remorse and Masamune wanted to kill himself for that. (possibly Kojuurou would decline on that one,) the shy brunette looked away and seemed a little disheartened by the question. Masamune felt himself flush red and look away as well. Damn. He had popped his bubble, didn't he?

"'Cuz...the other kids were being mean to me...and you were the only one over here that I wanted to play with..." a sudden, soft spoken mumbled came forth. Masamune blinked and looked at the boy. Now facing him and looking hopeful, his hands were clenched and squeezing the fabric of his shorts.  
Again, Masamune wanted to completely make him his own personal pet and take him home, those big hopeful puppy eyes causing him to melt and his frown to completely destroy itself.

First off, he had no idea what kind of mentally or physically damaged in the brain kid this was (and despite his cuteness) Masamune found him a fool. Why was he so keen on playing with him? Flamboyant and ignorant as ever, the young Dokuganryu sneered and looked away with a huff. "Are you stupid? You let those dumb kids get to you? Wimp." he looked to the boy from the corner of his eye to see the reaction.

Maybe that was too harsh, he thought to himself, looking away once again to cross his arms. Yeah, that was it. He'd play it cool and controlled to see just how loyal his new follower was.

There was a strained grunt and Masamune totally forgot his plan as he uncrossed his arms and looked at the boy. The cute face was even more astounding as it was slightly pink and was now pouting. "I am not a wimp!" the smaller boy argued. He looked so angry, Masamune thought to himself with slight bliss. The young lord got the impression the young male before him was going to blow.

The small boy stomped up to Masamune and started to thump small fists against his chest, all the while wailing "I am not a wimp, I am not a wimp, I am nooooooot!" while Masamune could only blink and look around in agony as people started to smile and laugh.

Not another crowd...! Masamune growled to himself, ceasing the young male's chest pounding by grabbing him by the shoulders to glare at the increase of bystanders. He did not like their smiles, their giggling. They thought they were cute, didn't they? Well...Masamune glanced at the boy. He looked a little surprised at the crowd that seemingly came out of no where, but was not enjoying the noise. The boy had his hands over his ears.  
You're not...happy...are you?

Ashamed that he had caused a crowd uproar, Masamune seized the younger male by the hand and ran away from the large crowd. The boy, surprised that his new friend was abducting him from the park, merely gasped and ran with Masamune, hand held tightly in the older boy's. "Hey! Where are we going?" he asked, wide brown eyes full of wonder and newfound admiration for Masamune's rebellion against all playground rules.

Number one, never run off without a parent and or guardian.

Like he cared. Masamune for one, did not care by the slightest. First off whatever parent he had was considered dead to him and the only parent he considered was not here. So there. Once they stopped behind a tree in the park, the older brunette gasped for air as the younger one glaced around. The playground was out of sight from here and he was starting to look worried. Masamune glanced up at him. The boy was also panting, but his large, gentle brown eyes held excitement and happiness.

Masamune took pleasure in this, crooking his head towards the boy as he tried to catch his breath. He was...short. Very short. But he did not look too young to be considered a toddler or preschooler. It was hard for Masamune to determine, his one mercury eye slimming itself at the annoyance of playing guessing games with himself. At last, he made eye contact with the boy and used a head gesture towards him, "Hey," he began standing up a little straighter now, "what's your name, kid?" his one slate eye inspected the boy.

The boy blinked and turned to bow properly towards a surprised Masamune. The older boy had to admit, it looked very staged, as if the boy's life depended on the politeness shown right now. It was foreign to him, but polite and courteous along with the sustainable adorableness this boy seemed to posess. Masamune just wanted to take him home...

The young brunette beamed up at him "Sanada Genjiro Yukimura! Nice to meet you!" and he bowed once more before suddenly hugging the young Dokuganryu. The embrace was warm and blissful. Masamune was taken aback. The kid had just blurted out his full name to him for no apparent reason and now he was hugging him.

"Sanada Yukimura, eh? I'll remember that well. I'm Date Masamune." Masamune looked at Yukimura, who peeked up at him from the embrace to beam up at him. MAsamune grinned toothily--it was like as if this kid thought he was some kind of divine being. He reached out and petted Yukimura who laughed and tried to pry larger hands off his head.

"You sure you want to play with me?"

"Yep"

"Don't you have somewhere to go? Don'tcha belong to someone?"

"Nuh-uh. I belong to you now!" Yukimura chirped, squeezing the older boy in his arms. As much as he meant it, Masamune knew that the kid was too young to understand the innocence of such a declaration. But...really. _His?_

Masamune sort of flinched and looked at the boy. If he had a mirror, he would see that his one slate eye was wide and expression was that of shock. This little thing was not wanted? Like him? He was...alone, right? "_Aaaahn_?" Masamune questioned, pulling Yukimura from himself to see if the kid was only bluffing. He knew quite enough that brats liked to boast to look superior. He did so himself.

Yukimura on the contrary, thought this was all a game. He blinked innocently and grinned. "What's wrong, Masamune?" with a slight tilt of the head.

Aaah. That smile was more than enough.

Sanada Yukimura was going to become his bestest friend from now and forever, this he pledged to himself. He would beat up whoever disliked his new friend and do anything for him, even ask Kojuurou to kill for Yukimura. No one wanted him and he went up to Masamune by will. That was it.

From here on end, Sanada Yukimura was going to become his.

Masamune, twelve years old and left alone in the park, held the smaller brunet in his arms and smiled to himself. This was the beginning of a _**very**_ nicely laid out friendship.

* * *

and so all hell broke loose! (shot) Aww, Yukimura! Too young to realize that he's hugging his future rapist~

I'll try to update as soon as possible! I apologize for the shitty content of this story! (covers head with hands) Please be kind!


End file.
